


Decisions

by Aipilosse



Series: Brim/Gil stuff [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adding to the illustrious genre of 'being the high king is hard', BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rope Bondage, So tie me up please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aipilosse/pseuds/Aipilosse
Summary: Being High King requires making many difficult decisions. Celebrimbor has a temporary solution at least.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad
Series: Brim/Gil stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097582
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Screw Yule 2021





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, this uses Super Prompt #1, Wearing a mask (although please don't use this mask to prevent disease) for 200 points, and Super Prompt #3, 9) [Name] was surprised to find anyone else here - this was [pronoun] secret place, but apparently it was [Name2]’s secret place, too. for 250 points. Plus 100 for over 1,000 words. Soooo 550 for this?

Gil-galad was surprised to find anyone else here - this was his secret place, but apparently it was Celebrimbor’s secret place, too. It was just a tiny corner between the garden wall and a shed, but there was a small stool, some greenery, and a tiny chime that made it a little oasis of peace in the crowded city. 

Celebribor looked up with a smile when he saw who it was. “You found my spot!” His smile faded when he noticed Gil-galad’s expression. “You did the right thing you know.”

Gil-galad rubbed the point right between his eyes. “I know.”

“Their theft was flagrant and you’ve been more than fair with how you’ve dispersed supplies.”

“I know!” that came out more sharply than he intended. “It doesn’t make it any easier to condemn someone to death.”

“It was exile, not death,” Celebrimbor offered.

“You know there’s no difference any longer!” Gil-galad turned to leave; at least he would be alone in his office even if the mountains of work there offered no comfort. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I have no idea what it’s like.” 

Gil-galad sagged against the garden wall. “It’s fine. I just need…”  _ I need to be alone; I need a friend; I need a world less marred where I am no longer king. _

Celebrimbor turned his comforting gesture into a light push. “Come on; I know exactly what you need.”

Gil-galad sighed. “Sex isn’t the answer to everything.”

Celebrimbor patted his arm. “Of course not. It’s the answer this time though.”

Celebrimbor led Gil to his rooms. This was at least something different.

“Your rooms?” Gil-galad asked.

Celebrimbor closed the door behind them. “Yes, I have the right equipment.”

“I don’t know if I’m up for learning about any more of your equipment.”

“You don’t need to do a thing.” Celebrimbor pulled out a length of rope and something else out of the chest he’d been rummaging in. “Feel this.”

“It’s very soft.”

“It’s Doriathrim rope. Their weapons are rubbish, but they have some skill here.”

Gil-galad closed his mouth and stopped himself from asking where Celebrimbor found out about silky-soft Doriathrim rope. He did not not particularly care what, or who, Celebrimbor did when he wasn’t with Gil, but sometimes it was best not to know.

Celebrimbor placed both hands on Gil’s shoulders. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Gil-galad breathed, beginning to feel the first sparks of arousal chase up his arms and into his core.

Celebrimbor smiled a dazzling smile. “Good. Now take off your clothes.”

Gil-galad began to obey, first setting his circlet on a side table before slowly undoing buckles and ties. “So, are we switching places? Am I the one who will be kneeling tonight?”

“In a way.” Celebrimbor leaned against the wall watching him hungrily. “A bit different though. I know you don’t wish to be hurt.”

Gil-galad removed his undergarments and straightened, flexing his hands awkwardly. It was strange to be naked while Celebrimbor was still completely clothed. 

Celebrimbor walked up to him with the rope, and kissed him chastely on the cheek. “If you would like me to stop, just say so.” He grabbed both of Gil-galad’s wrists and tied them behind his back. “And that’s the only decision you have. Everything else is up to me.” 

Gil-galad watched as he wound the rope over his shoulders and around his chest, looping it through his tied wrists as he secured his arms back. From there, Celebrimbor moved down his body, wrapping the rope around his waist and periodically tying knots. He worked quickly, his skilled hands seemed to know precisely where to tie and pull the rope to create the desired effect.

“You’re very experienced,” Gil observed. Celebrimbor looked up from where he was tying the rope just at his naval.

“Yes, I am.” Celebrimbor cocked his head. “I think you need fewer choices.” He grabbed one of the items he had taken from the chest. It appeared to be a leather mask that fit over the wearer’s mouth and nose, with a slit for air. He put it on Gil-galad and buckled it behind his head. “I’ll leave the gag out for you,” Celebrimbor said into his ear. “But maybe this will help remind you that you don’t need to speak.”

Next he grabbed a length of cloth and tied it around his eyes. “Don’t even think about what you’re looking at.”

Celebrimbor didn’t immediately take up the rope again. Instead he began to softly kiss Gil-galad’s neck, mouthing slowly downwards. In the dark, smelling the leather of the mask, with even sound slightly muffled by the cloth over his ears, every touch on his skin felt pronounced. Simple caresses turned into trails of fire and a gentle bite on his nipple made him cry out. Having his mouth covered by the mask did make him less self-conscious of the sounds he made. 

Celebrimbor continued down his body, kissing around the winding rope. He stopped for a moment, and Gil-galad could feel his breath on his cock. He hardened and felt the head nudge Celebrimbor’s lips. He began to kiss the tip of his cock, tongue flicking over the slit. His hands gently squeezed his balls, and then lightly stroked his fingers over the seam. Gil realized he was moaning aloud, uselessly clenching his fingers behind his back instead of in Celebrimbor’s hair like he usually did. 

Celebrimbor moved further back, pressing on his perineum in a way that made Gil catch his breath. In the same motion, he finally moved beyond the tip and slid his lips all the way to the base of his cock as he began to circle Gil-galad’s hole with a slicked finger. As Celebrimbor began to move up and down his cock, he slowly applied pressure until his finger slipped in. He found the spot within him and began to gently rub back and forth. With a pop, Celebrimbor slid his mouth off of Gil-galad and removed his finger. Gil made a sound of protest.

“Hush,” Celebrimbor said as his hands caressed over his stomach before taking the rope up again. He crossed to the back and then slid the rope between his legs. Celebrimbor pulled the rope taught as he passed the rope up and through the loop at his waist. Gil-galad breathed in sharply. A knot in the rope pressed exactly against his entrance. As Celebrimbor pulled the rope back through his legs, the rope tightened, slightly breaching him. Celebrimbor paused for a moment, placing a closed mouth kiss on his flank and rubbing his hip. When Gil-galad made no further sound of protest he continued, passing the rope back to the front before beginning to lace it through previous passes, pulling Gil’s cheeks apart slightly as the pattern was built. 

“Now, get on your knees.” Celebrimbor helped him lower himself, the knots in the rope harness creating points of pressure that made him even harder as he moved. Celebrimbor took the tail of the rope and wrapped his ankles together, finally looping the rope through the first bindings, forcing his back to curve and his hips to push out. Gil-galad was panting, his heart racing from arousal and the strenuous position he’d been pulled into.

“You look beautiful like this.” Celebrimbor’s voice was completely serious, no hint of the teasing tone they frequently took with the other. “You should see yourself: bound but uninhibited, vulnerable but hard.” 

His fingers teased down Gil-galad’s length and Gil cried out in want. “Please.”

“That’s not the game we’re playing tonight.” Celebrimbor remained unmoved by any begging, and continued to touch Gil with the lightest of caresses, drifting from his cock, to his stomach, and back down again. Celebrimbor stopped touching him for a moment and Gil-galad couldn’t help begging again. There was mercy this time, and his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Celebrimbor’s mouth. 

It didn’t take long; Celebrimbor set a relentless pace, lips over teeth, sucking in earnest, and then Gil-galad was coming, straining against the rope, cries muffled by the mask. 

He shook, drained by the orgasm and the position he was holding. “Easy,” Celebrimbor said and first untied the knot pulling his arms towards his ankles. Then he slipped off the mask and the blindfold. Gil-galad slumped against him as he loosened the rope, slipping it back through his legs and easing the pressure off of the knots that had pressed against him.

Celebrimbor helped him up, slipping the rope off the rest of the way and unwinding the rope around his arms. He pulled them onto his bed, the two of them barely fitting on the narrow frame. Gil-galad looked down at himself. His skin was still criss crossed with faint pink lines, as intricate in appearance as it had felt. He relaxed back down, shoving Celebrimbor back so he could more fully lie on the bed. His mind was blissfully blank, the useless anxiety gone, at least for now. 

“You may have been right.”

“Oh?” The teasing tone was back as Celebrimbor wound an arm around him.

“I do feel better now. Don’t get smug.” He wasn’t facing Celebrimbor, but Gil could feel him radiating smugness.

“I live to serve, Highness.”

Gil-galad let that slide. “Would you like me to—” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead vaguely reaching back towards Celebrimbor’s cock.

Celebrimbor captured his arm and crossed it back over his chest. “No, don’t worry about me.” He placed a kiss between Gil’s shoulder blades. Gil-galad sighed and closed his eyes, content to lay in the too-small bed for a bit. All too soon his responsibilities would come rushing at him again, the crown heavy on his head, but for now he could lay there rung out and bare in the arms of a friend. 


End file.
